warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Despoiler-class Battleship
The Despoiler''-class Battleship''' is a formidable Battleship design originally developed by the shipbuilders of the Battlefleet Tempestus in the mid-36th Millennium. There were initially plans to construct fifteen of these Battleships, but only three were completed at the time. Over the centuries, these first three Despoilers went missing and later reappeared in the Chaos Fleets of Abaddon the Despoiler. History The Despoiler-class Battleship was originally developed during the mid-36th Millennium at a time when Battlefleet Tempestus was pervaded by the belief that Attack Craft were the ultimate naval weapon. As such, the Despoiler-class is primarily an Attack Carrier based around a very large number of launch bays, which are supported in their mission by an array of long-range Lances and even longer-ranged weapons batteries. However, the program ended after the construction of just three Despoiler-class vessels when it was decisively shown that Attack Craft did not render the "traditional" Battleship obsolete. Ultimately, the three Despoilers originally saw little combat as they were used for long-range patrols in mostly unthreatened star systems. Roughly two and a half Terran centuries after being built, the Despoiler-class Battleship Merciless Death went missing from the Amerikon Sector, reappearing thirty standard years later during the Banardi Conflict when it attacked sixteen Imperial transports en route to Banardi Prime. The Merciless Death would continue to harass Imperial shipping until the early 39th Millennium, when it disappeared again, followed this time by the other two Despoilers. All three would reappear during the Gothic War in the early 41st Millennium. Notable Despoiler-class Battleships *'''''Merciless Death - The first Despoiler-class Battleship to defect to Chaos, the Merciless Death built an infamous reputation as a menace to the Imperium over several millennia. It was destroyed during the Pandorax Campaign during the Fourth Battle of the Sunward Gap in 959.M41 by a combined task force of the Dark Angels, Grey Knights and the Imperial Navy. *''Anarchy's Heart'' - The Anarchy's Heart was the personal Battleship of the Chaos Lord Arkos the Faithless and his Renegade Chaos Space Marine warband, The Faithless. Arkos utilised the Anarchy's Heart to launch raids from the Eye of Terror in the millennia following the end of the Horus Heresy. This vessel was destroyed near the conclusion of the infamous Siege of Vraks by the Angels of Absolution Chapter's Battle Barge Liberatorii Delictum and the Strike Cruiser Repentant. *''Damnation's Fury'' - The Damnation's Fury Turned Traitor in the 39th Millennium shortly after the second disappearance of the Merciless Death, firing on a convoy it was supposed to be protecting. It is notable for its large prow Lance batteries having been replaced by a large array of torpedo tubes. *''Fortress of Agony'' - Defected to Chaos under similar circumstances as the turning of the Damnation's Fury, ultimately meaning that all three of the Despoiler-class Battleships had fallen to the corruption of Chaos, leading the Imperial Navy to believe that those Battleships had been cursed from the moment of their construction. *''Sacrilegionary'' - The Sacrilegionary was a former Imperial Battleship of the Despoiler-class that was taken over by a mutiny and became the flagship of a Slaaneshi warband of Heretic Astartes which preyed upon the star systems surrounding the Maelstrom. The Sacrilegionary was destroyed by the Marines Mordant and their venerable Battle Barge, the Assiduous. *''Sword of Sacrilege'' - During the 1st Black Crusade a massive Chaos Fleet emerged from the Eye of Terror under the command of Abaddon the Despoiler, which vastly outnumbered the local Imperial forces. Seeing the importance of attacking the enemy fleet while they were still preparing to invade Imperial space, the Imperial Fists' Primarch Rogal Dorn relied on hit-and-run attacks until his reinforcements could arrive. Dorn "died" aboard the Despoiler-class Battleship Sword of Sacrilege after leading a desperate attack on its bridge. Canon Conflict The Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook '' states that the ''Despoiler-class was not developed until the mid-36th Millennium, however, there are other official sources that state the Despoiler-class may be a far older design than originally portrayed. The Index Astartes II article on the Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter states that their Primarch Rogal Dorn was killed aboard the Sword of Sacrilege, a Despoiler-class Battleship. The Chaos Lord Arkos the Faithless is also said to possess a Despoiler Battleship, the Anarchy's Heart, as described in Imperial Armour Volumes Six and Seven. It is possible that when the Despoiler-class was being developed in the mid-36th Millennium, its template might have been taken from an older design utilising STC plans, thus explaining the discrepancies. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'' (Blue Book), pg. 117 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks, Part Two'', pg. 178 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 84 *''Index Astartes II'', "Emperor's Fist - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter", pp. 15-16 *''Pandorax'' (Novel) by C. Z. Dunn *''Sons of the Hydra'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders, pg. 21 es:Acorazado del Caos clase Saqueador Category:D Category:Battleships Category:Chaos Spacecraft Category:Spacecraft Category:Chaos